


stand by me

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: If you told him a few months ago that he’d have an entire future with Simon Snow, Baz would’ve called you crazy. The fact that he’s living the dream right now is almost completely unbelievable. It’s a blessing, one that he never thought he deserved. He never thought that he could ever be loved, much less Simon being the one to love him.





	stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> hurricane dorian 'bouta hit above where i live in florida, welp gg bois i'll post this in case i lose wifi
> 
> also i want it to be friday already, this school week has been long

If you told him a few months ago that he’d have an entire future with Simon Snow, Baz would’ve called you crazy. The fact that he’s living the dream right now is almost completely unbelievable. It’s a blessing, one that he never thought he deserved. He never thought that he could ever be loved, much less Simon being the one to love him. 

It’s happening, but it still feels surreal to him sometimes. Baz wakes up every morning with Simon next to him, and it feels like a fantasy, even though it’s tangible. Simon, his Simon is very, very real, and yet he has trouble believing it. 

It’s wonderful. All those years at Watford he’s watched the boy sleep, bronze curls falling over his face gently, surrounding his features like a halo. The sight of him is heavenly, too good to be true. He’s immaculate, sacrosanct. 

He doesn’t ever want to lose him. And that’s why he’s hugging him tightly at the moment, even though he’s certain it’ll wake him up. And it does. 

“Baz?” Simon questions groggily, blinking awake at the bright sunlight filtering through the blinds of the window. 

Baz doesn’t say a word, he just lays his head on Simon’s chest and inhales deeply, keeping track of every little thing, because he doesn’t know how long it’ll last. He wants all of Simon, but there’s no guarantee he’ll be able to keep him.

“Hey,” Simon whispers, carding his fingers through his lover’s hair. Baz melts at the touch, closing his eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking about, don’t worry. We’re alright.”

After their 8th year at Watford, they’ve been much more aware of each other’s emotions and every little change, always looking out for one another. Simon can tell every time Baz is worried about something and Baz can always tell whenever Simon is feeling down. They just match that way. 

Baz nods slightly, indicating that he heard Simon. Simon seems to accept that, because even though they’ve got their own fights to face, he knows that it’ll be okay as long as they have each other. And he’s not ever going to let that change, if he can help it.


End file.
